Wedding Night
by Cihuaton
Summary: A story of what Othello and Desdemona's wedding night would be like if it wasn't interrupted.


Newly-weds Othello and Desdemona are sitting in a gondola. It is approaching the house where the couple will live.

DESDEMONA (nestling against Othello's chest) I was so excited last night. I thought of you the whole evening. I would like to ask you something.

OTHELLO (patting her): What do you want to know, my love?

DESDEMONA: Are we going to spend all nights together? I have not slept in the same bed with anyone since I was very young.

OTHELLO (smiling, kissing her): Yes, my love, we are going to sleep together when I am here with you. Do you want to sleep with me?

DESDEMONA (holding his hand): Yes, I do, Othello… but I know hardly anything about what happens between men and women.

OTHELLO (caressing her shoulders): I will tell and show you everything.

The gondola stops, and Othello and Desdemona step on the street. Othello puts his arm round his wife, and they turn to look at the beautiful waterways.

DESDEMONA: Will we take a walk?

OTHELLO: We can do that, my love.

They walk along the streets, and Desdemona looks at the nightly scenery. She thinks about how their marriage will change her life. She stops, and Othello takes her in his arms.

DESDEMONA: Look how lovely Venice is at night…

OTHELLO: You are lovely – you are mine, Desdemona. (Desdemona laughs a bit.)

DESDEMONA: There is no-one here. No-one can see us. I am excited, Othello dear.

OTHELLO (at the door, pressing her against himself): My love, would we go inside now?

DESDEMONA: Yes, my love, but may I be alone for a moment, before…

OTHELLO: I would like to come with you.

DESDEMONA: Please, let me be alone for some time.

OTHELLO: I will come soon. (Desdemona enters the house and goes to the bedroom.)

Desdemona looks around in the chamber. On the right there is a divan, on the left a few chairs and a wardrobe behind a wall. She blushes when glancing at the bed and its curtains in the middle of the chamber.

She goes behind the wall and starts undressing herself. She looks at her arms and body. It will be wonderful to let Othello embrace her – but what will he say when seeing her in her night-gown?

She hears the door open.

OTHELLO: Desdemona, are you there?

DESDEMONA: Oh! Othello, wait – I am not wearing anything.

OTHELLO: Ah…! (He approaches the wall, slowly.)

OTHELLO (behind his wife's back): Desdemona.

DESDEMONA (turns around): Othello, please, go away! I am so ashamed!

OTHELLO: Desdemona, I love you. You don't need to be afraid. I just wanted to see how beautiful you are. (Tries to embrace her.)

DESDEMONA (blushing): I know you love me. But no man has ever seen me naked!

OTHELLO: Very soon, you will see me as well. But as you wish… (He returns to the room.)

Desdemona puts the night-gown on and comes forth. She shyly approaches Othello who takes her in his arms. They embrace and kiss for long.

DESDEMONA: Othello, my dear…

OTHELLO: You are so sweet!

Desdemona turns to the window. Why does Othello breathe that way in agitation?

OTHELLO (after a while): Come, Desdemona. (Touches her shoulder gently.)

Desdemona is startled.

OTHELLO: You don't need to get frightened when I am speaking to you.

Desdemona turns to look at him, blushes and grasps his hand. They go to the divan, and Othello tenderly helps Desdemona to lie down on it. He kneels by her side and she puts her arms round his neck.

She senses Othello's agitation and covers her bosom with her hands.

OTHELLO: Desdemona, your bosom is beautiful – don't hide it from me!

DESDEMONA: Do we have to be all naked?

OTHELLO: Don't you want to, my dear? You may undress me. You will certainly enjoy it.

Desdemona curiously caresses his face, shoulders and back and takes off his robe. He fondles her arms and kisses her. Desdemona encourages herself to open the ribbons and belts that belong to Othello's clothing. She nestles against his bare chest, quivering, and listens to his heartbeat.

DESDEMONA: My dark, strong Othello…

OTHELLO: My love. (He slowly lifts the hem of his wife's night-gown and caresses her belly and thighs.)

DESDEMONA: Oh, no, Othello! (Tries to lower her hem, but Othello lifts it up.)

OTHELLO: My dear, anything you wear will keep us apart.

DESDEMONA: No, Othello dear. We can embrace each other as much as we like. (Kisses his cheek.)

OTHELLO: Please, my little one, let me do this. (He puts his arm round her shoulders and quickly takes off her night-gown.)

Desdemona gasps and turns away from him for a while.

Othello starts caressing her bosom.

OTHELLO: It's so lovely! (Kneels again and begins to kiss her breasts.)

DESDEMONA: Ah! Ah!

OTHELLO: I guess you enjoy this.

DESDEMONA: Yes…But why are you so agitated?

OTHELLO: This…feels good…But it is time to reveal even our secret parts now. (Smiles at her.)

DESDEMONA (looking at his body, especially between his legs): Othello, I dare not.

OTHELLO (caresses her): Desdemona, what are you afraid of? I am not going to hurt you. I thought you would be curious to see the difference between us.

Slowly and shyly, Desdemona reveals his private parts.

DESDEMONA: Oh! (Draws back.) It…Should I touch it?

OTHELLO: You may do whatever you want. (Caresses her between her legs.)

DESDEMONA: I did not know men have that! (Reaches her hand and tenderly squeezes Othello's member, then pats his buttocks.)

Othello laughs quietly and, in turn, is going to reveal Desdemona's secret parts.

DESDEMONA: Othello, I would like to do that myself.

OTHELLO: My love, let me do it…

Desdemona looks at him restlessly and tries to cover herself. Othello sits on the divan and puts his arms round her.

OTHELLO: You are mine, Desdemona. Are you ready to go to bed with me now? (Kisses her.)

DESDEMONA: Yes, my love.

Othello takes his white night-robe, puts it on and takes Desdemona in his arms. He spreads the robe round them both.

DESDEMONA: I think it should cover me.

OTHELLO: Why should you be covered?

He carries Desdemona to the bed, puts her down and lies down by her side. Then he crushes his wife to himself, under the robe.

DESDEMONA: What do you want now?

OTHELLO: I will show you the greatest enjoyment in life. (Starts kissing all over her body and touching the kissed points with his tongue.)

DESDEMONA: Ah…ah…ah… (Smoothes down his chest, neck and back.)

Othello caresses her for a long time. She lets him touch her almost everywhere, but when he tries to fondle her secret parts she gets ashamed and embarrassed. Every now and then, they just embrace and look at each other.

Finally, Othello covers Desdemona with his body. It's dark everywhere, and Desdemona feels his strength and agitation. She breathes fast, and her thoughts are indistinct.

DESDEMONA: Othello…!

In the morning, Desdemona wakes up and sees Othello watch her. He pulls her to himself.

DESDEMONA: Othello, my love…

OTHELLO: Did you feel good last night?

DESDEMONA: Yes, I did, but now, I have a strange feeling… (She detaches her hold of her husband and gets up. She happens to glance at the bed.)

DESDEMONA: Oh - blood! What has happened to me? (She looks at Othello, frightened.)

OTHELLO (embracing her): It was just the first time I touched you.

DESDEMONA: Touched me? What on Earth do you mean by that?

OTHELLO: Dear, you said yourself no man had ever slept with you. Last night – do you remember what happened between us? You seemed to enjoy very much.

DESDEMONA: Yes, it was wonderful how you caressed me. Then, finally, it felt somehow like…something would have been inside me… No, I shouldn't say that!

OTHELLO: My love, that was what I meant. I did that because I love you, and now, you are no longer untouched.

Desdemona embraces him, abated.

DESDEMONA: When can we…I mean, how often is that meant to be done?

OTHELLO (kissing her): Whenever you want, my dear.


End file.
